


like a distant diamond sky

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [35]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa POV, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Axca had recognized it days ago, the way her eyes kept straying back to Romelle, a magnet being pulled towards its polar opposite.





	like a distant diamond sky

Acxa watches. She watches people and the way they interact with each other and respond to myriad situations. She watches them until she’s positive she knows how they’ll react in any situation and files the information away for future use.

She likes knowing how people will move before they do. It’s useful in battles, physical or otherwise.

Right now her gaze is locked on Romelle’s face, something she’s found herself studying at length lately. The Altean is arguing with someone, one of the civilians heavily involved in rebuilding. Acxa isn’t close enough to hear what’s being said but she recognizes the look on Romelle’s face. The mulish set to her mouth is unmistakable, as is the furrow between her brows.

The civilian is about to get the set down of his life. Romelle can burn the ears off anyone who pisses her off and it looks like this man has managed it.

The corners of Acxa’s mouth twitch up. She’ll have to find out what prompted this later. Perhaps it will give her an excuse to talk to Romelle if they cross paths in the mess hall. 

She turns away, tearing her eyes away just as Romelle starts in on her tirade. She is radiant when she’s trembling with righteous anger, in Acxa’s increasingly biased opinion. It’s because of this that Acxa can’t watch, not when it causes a dense ball to form in the middle of her chest.

She sets off towards the coalition’s current headquarters at a brisk trot, barely nodding at the people who greet her along the way. It’s odd, the way people on the base have accepted her as part of the team despite her looking like the race that had enslaved their planet until barely two months ago. It unsettles her, this sense of belonging and yet being an outsider all at once.

It is less unsettling than the emotions that have sent her scurrying back to her quarters this afternoon. 

Acxa leans against the cool metal of the door as soon as it closes behind her, letting out a harsh breath. It did nothing to untangle or expel the mass of emotion behind her breastbone.

She had recognized it days ago, the way her eyes kept straying back to Romelle, a magnet being pulled towards its polar opposite. Acxa has memorized the woman’s different smiles and her myriad expressions instead of studying her for physical weaknesses she could exploit or protect in a fight. She’s figured those out as well, but she keeps watching Romelle, indulging in what she thought was curiosity at first.

She knows better now.

It took her longer than it should have to recognize the simmer of attraction that twines through her veins when Romelle laughs and the yearning that sits heavy on her chest when she watches Romelle smile at someone else and fall into easy conversation.

Nothing is easy between them. There is the ever-looming spectre of Lotor haunting their every interaction and Acxa’s own natural reticence to contend with.

She rubs at her chest, willing the heavy feeling away. She has work to do here, work to do back out in the universe far from Earth, and pining after Romelle when the other woman barely spares her a second glance or a passing most days is not productive.

Still, Acxa wonders what it would be like to melt against Romelle, to run her hand along the spine that seems to be made of steel and pure stubbornness and see if she could make Romelle melt as well. She wonders what it would feel like to kiss one of Romelle’s smiles off her face. She already knows which one ignites that particular urge most often.

Acxa can’t help but feel that Romelle would be, will be, her undoing.

At this point, all she can do is watch and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing happier fic for these two but I wanted to wallow in some pining first ♥
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com) if you want to yell about Voltron femslash (or other Voltron things)


End file.
